The present invention relates to the process control industry. More specifically, the present invention relates to an isolation diaphragm or seal of the type used to couple a process control instrument to a process.
Some types of process control instruments, such as pressure transmitters, have a pressure sensor which is fluidically coupled to an isolation diaphragm by a fill fluid. The isolation diaphragm comprises part of a subassembly called a “remote seal” or a “diaphragm seal” and isolates the pressure sensor from corrosive process fluids being sensed. Pressure is transferred from the isolation diaphragm to the sensor through the fill fluid which is substantially incompressible and fills cavities on both sides and a capillary tube (or thru-hole if the seal is directly mounted to the instrument). The tube is typically flexible and may extend for several meters. The process medium contacts the remote isolation diaphragm which conveys the exerted pressure to the pressure sensor disposed in the transmitter housing.
Typically, the isolation diaphragm and any process wetted parts of the remote seal are made of a corrosion resistant material such that the process medium does not damage the diaphragm. It is also known in the art to provide a coating on the isolation diaphragm in order to protect the isolation diaphragm from corrosion due to contact with the process fluid. However, there is an ongoing need for improved isolation diaphragm protection.